Team SHLD: Convoluted Timeline
by pichu9
Summary: The story of Beacon and Remnant continues, but what if, in another timeline, Delta's story went a different path? For example, what if, instead of showing up to Beacon two years later, he went at the same time Team RWBY started? For that matter, what if he never knew Ruby and Yang? If his team had to start all over from scratch? (Rating subject to change.)


(The voice of Delta)

 _Hello, everyone. It's certainly been a while since we've last spoke…or rather, since my story has last been updated. However, due to real life…er…complications, my story isn't going to be updated anytime soon. Probably. Hopefully. Oh shit, I hope he doesn't discontinue this story._

 _AHEM!_

 _Anyway, because he has been having insane insomnia lately, this particular thought came across his mind. For example, what if time were convoluted? What if I had gone through Signal without ever meeting Ruby? What if this? What if that?_

 _Okay, now I'm just confusing myself. Anyway, this is just something that popped up in his head, so I do hope you enjoy._

* * *

It was just a day like any other.

Just an aspiring huntsman starting up school at the academy every aspiring huntsman wanted to go to: Beacon Academy.

I should really introduce myself. My name is Delta. Armathyst. Delta Armathyst. Don't ask me, it's just the last name I was given. We, and by "we" I mean my folks, aren't originally from the kingdoms, which probably explains why my name isn't a color. Or maybe because dad thought that "Delta" was better than just saying some random color. Whatever.

I could faintly hear the news lady nearby talking about some sort of robbery from last night involving the "Dust till Dawn" convenience store, to which I glanced at the screen to see a big ol' face of the wanted criminal, Roman Torchwick.

Raising an eyebrow in mild curiosity, my attention quickly turned to the sound of running feet, to which I, with my somewhat ridiculous reaction speed, narrowly avoided one of the first years as he ran to the nearest trash bin and began throwing up. With a slightly disgusted look, I then heard a mature woman's voice on the PA, to which I glanced outside the window to see the silhouette of Beacon Academy.

My heart skipped a beat at the sight of the magnificent building, my breath getting caught in my throat as the airship slowly made its way.

Now to say my first few days weren't eventful is a massive understatement. Not to say that I didn't have any friends, I had plenty that had gone to Signal. However, my biggest issue was that…well…I'm just not very good at making new ones. Gotta keep your circle small, you know?

However, that circle was quickly…well…for the better part it was destroyed. Why? Well, here's why.

* * *

I had been sharpening my weapon at the fountain. As to why I was sharpening, I don't know. Maybe just to kill time? Whatever the case, I was just about finished when I suddenly felt eyes on me. Looking up, I slowly turned my head to the opposite side of the fountain, only for a red blur to flash past my face. Turning back to look in front of me, I watched as Little Red from the ship to Beacon, stared at my sword. Blinking, I looked down at my sword, then back up at her and asked, "…can I help you?"

"Your sword," she stated, "`it looks really cool!"

I blinked again, looking away as I then felt my lips slowly curling up into a grin of disbelief. Of all the things that could've broken my friendship barrier, it's my sword that catches someone's curiosity. I keep my face down for the most part, then look back up at Little Red, raising an eyebrow in curiosity as she simply stared down my weapon from just a couple feet away.

As I slowly looked back up, I pointed the handle of my sword at her, to which she reluctantly reached out and touched it. As I let go of my grip on it, she gave a bit of a surprised gasp at the little bit of weight in it. I couldn't help but smile as she lifted it up and fawned over it, making her look a bit…well...cute.

I then reached over and grabbed onto a part of the main blade that seemed to stick out a little, catching her attention as I then said, "Wanna see something cool?"

Immediately, she nodded, to which I smiled and unlatched the blade, revealing a sleeker, slightly curved blade, hidden within the larger blade, which now revealed an integrated handle. I could see Little Red "oooh" in amazement as I waved the larger sword around a little, then took the sleeker sword from her and reattached it, putting it onto a keeper on my back. Turning back to her, I caught a smile on her face, catching my curiosity again as she then said, "That's…so cool!"

"Really? It's just a trick weapon though," I replied, somewhat dumbfounded. Immediately, however, Red shook her head, stars appearing in her eyes as she then said, "No way! It's totally cool!"

I blinked, blushing a little, then turned away to hide it. Assuming she didn't see it, I cleared my throat and regained my composure, turning back to her and reaching a hand out as I then said, "…name's Delta."

"Ruby," she replied, taking my hand and shaking it. I eyed her up and down, then looked at her face more clearly, raising an eyebrow as I then walked a circle around her. I could then sense a bit of awkwardness in my action, to which I got back in front of her and looked her up and down. Ruby, apparently unsure of what I was doing, stared up at me and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Correct me, but…," I then stated a little reluctantly, "You look a bit…what's the word…?"

I then thought to myself for a second, then finally found my words and finished, "Aren't you a bit too young to be here?"

Immediately, I could feel her body language tell me that I had hit a soft spot. Looking back up at her, she immediately began fidgeting nervously, to which I chuckled and sat back down. Patting the spot next to me, I watched as she hesitantly took the seat, then asked, "Ruby, was it?"

There was a moment of silence before Ruby answered, "…y…yes."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," I said to her, slowly turning up to the sky. This was going to be an…interesting year.

* * *

 **Hi guys. Like Delta said, I'm having some...complications in life at the moment. And to be honest, I really just wrote this because I went back through the other two stories and, basically, I wasn't too satisfied with how some of the characters are portrayed. But then again, this story was just something that popped up in my head thinking about _Dark Souls_ and a convoluted timeline. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this little chapter. And who knows, maybe if I have enough people like this story, it might become my next big project.**


End file.
